MY CRAZY INUYASHA PARTY!
by HieiandTouyaLover
Summary: CRAZY PARTY AND INVITE TONS OF INUYASHA BOYS: KOUGA, FLUFFY, YASHA, MIROKU, ETC. ! WE have party games WOOOTTT! Me and My friends play Spin the bottle evil grin
1. Arrival!

MY CRAZY INUYASHA PARTY!!!! Chapter 1: Arrival!!!  
  
HEY YALL! WELL ITS 1:30 am here in North Carolina!!!! I'm Hyper as hell!!!! AND I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS CRAZY STORY!!!! WOOOTTTT!!!  
  
Kouga: why are u hyper??  
  
Kenzie: I dunno all I had was about two boxes of cheez itz and 5 pixie sticks and 2 lollypops and a butterfinger, milky way and Snickers!!!!!  
  
Kouga: * sweatdrop* ya think that much stuff would of made u hyper??  
  
Kenzie: Nope!!!! I think it was the BIG piece of cake I had ^_____^ YUMMY!  
  
Kouga: Just start the story  
  
Kenzie: IM TRYING GOSH!! UR THE ONE ASKING ME 20 QUESTIONS U HYPER WOLF!!  
  
Kouga: *shakes head * U have lost it  
  
Kenzie: How??? I can't lose something I don't have  
  
Kouga: *falls over *  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~  
  
*~*~* Kenzie's House *~*~*  
  
Kenzie: *sitting around with Emily, Elisa, and Lindsey *  
  
Emily: *Lying upside down on couch * Man I'm so bored Kenzie, can we please find something to do!  
  
Lindsey: We are in your house ALONE with your parents out of town for the whole day with a full refrigerator and tons of boys phone numbers we can call  
  
Elisa: There's something wrong with this picture of us just lying here like this  
  
Kenzie: your right!! Cmon I have an idea *runs upstairs to room *  
  
All: *follow confused *  
  
Kenzie: *runs into closet * AH HA!!! I FOUND THEM!!  
  
Elisa: Kenzie there are no boys in your closet  
  
Emily: IS JASON IN THERE?!?! *Drooling *  
  
Lindsey: ehhh... . . . . I don't think so  
  
Kenzie: *runs out * get ready for this *snaps *  
  
Kouga, Fluffy (Sessy), Yasha (Inuyasha), Miroku: * pop out of Kenzie's closet and into the room all of them totally confused*  
  
All girls: *squeal * OMG! OMG!! OMG!!! ITS THEM!!!!!!  
  
Yasha: *covers ears * Where the hell are we??  
  
Elisa: You're in America!!! U CUTE DOG U!!!  
  
Fluffy: Ameri-whata??  
  
Emily: *drooling over Fluffy * A-A-America  
  
Kenzie: *already glomped and is on top of Kouga * HIYAI'MKENZIEANDITHINKYOUARESOOOOHOTANDNOONECANBEHOTTERTHANYOUKOUGA!!!!!!  
  
Kouga: ehhh. . . . hi??? And what??  
  
Kenzie: *about to repeat self but is interrupted *  
  
Lindsey: *is the person who interrupts Kenzie * NU UH MIROKU IS THE HOTTEST!!  
  
Miroku: That is something I can agree with, the girl speaks the truth  
  
Kenzie: KOUGA!  
  
Lindsey: MIROKU!  
  
Kenzie: KOUGA!!  
  
Lindsey: MIROKU!!  
  
Kenzie: KOUGA!!!  
  
Lindsey: MIROKU!!!  
  
Emily: *buts in * YOUR BOTH WRONG, SESSY IS THE HOTTEST!!  
  
Elisa: NO WAY!!! THAT BIG BAD BULLY DOG ISN"T AS CUTE AS THE CUTE ADORABLE PUPPY INUYASHA!! INUYASHA'S THE HOTTEST!!  
  
Kenzie: KOUGA!!  
  
Emily: SESSY!!  
  
Lindsey: MIROKU!!!  
  
Elisa: INUYASHA!!  
  
Kenzie: KOUGA!!!  
  
Emily: SESSY!!!  
  
Lindsey: MIROKU!!!  
  
Elisa: INUYASHA!!!  
  
Girlz: *fighting over which boy is hotter *  
  
Guys: *all tilts head in confusion *  
  
Sessy: There fighting over us  
  
Yasha: but there's four of us and four of them  
  
Kouga: There fighting over which ones cuter Inu-Trasha  
  
Trasha opps (^_^) I mean Yasha: What did u call me you whimpy wolf?!?  
  
Kouga: You heard me mutt!  
  
Yasha: *tackles Kouga and starts fighting him *  
  
Kouga: *fighting back *  
  
Girls: *stop fighting and look over *  
  
Emily and Lindsey: WOOOTTT!!! DOG/WOLF FIGHT!! *Watching amused *  
  
Elisa and Kenzie: GUYS STOP IT!!!!  
  
Elisa: *holds Yasha back *  
  
Kenzie: *holds Kouga back * See Yasha's the bully picking on poor Kouga here!!!  
  
Elisa: What Are you talking about Kouga certainly started this he was after my poor Yasha!!  
  
Kenzie: Yeah right!! Poor Kouga *hugs him *  
  
Kouga: *can't breathe * need. . . . . . .air . . . . .  
  
Kenzie: opps sorry ^_^  
  
Elisa: Did that mean wolf hurt you Yasha * in worried baby voice*  
  
Yasha: Yes. . . *has a bump on head *  
  
Elisa: awwwww Yasha got a boo-boo *kisses it * there all better  
  
All Guys except Yasha: *start cracking up *  
  
Kouga: Oh poor wittle Yashy-washy *laughs harder *  
  
Sessy: Does the little no I mean BABY brother need his mom??  
  
Miroku: Awwwww poor baby got hurty wurty  
  
Yasha: Shut up all of you!!! Atleast I can get a girl!!!  
  
Kouga: *grabs Kenzie's wrist and holds it up * what do you call her??  
  
Sessy: *hugs Emily * and her  
  
Miroku: *touches Lindsey's butt * and her  
  
Lindsey: PERVERT!!!!! *slaps him *  
  
Kenzie: o.o;;;;;  
  
Lindsey: But I love him anyway *hugs the unconscious Miroku *  
  
Emily: Ritttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeee . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Elisa: Can we start the party!!!  
  
Guys: Party?!?  
  
Kenzie: I know a game we can play *evil grin *  
  
Girls: *have evil grins on there face *  
  
Guys: *glump *  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~  
  
WELL THAT'S CHAPTER ONE!!!!! WOOHOOO! I KNOW A CRAZY PARTY BUT IM HYPER PLUS MY MOM SAYS I GOTTA SLEEP! WOOHOOO!!!!!!! Oh wait man. . . . . .  
  
Till next chappy!  
  
~Kenzie~ 


	2. More Guys come Spin the bottle Part 1

Chapter 2: Spin the bottle (part 1)/More guys come!  
  
Ok I love that yall all liked it! Emily about to kill me if I don't continue! SO I WILL! WOOT! But first all I gotta say is NO FLAMES PLEASE! Gotta a problem with my story *coughPhineascough * then DON'T READ IT!!  
  
I'm also doing a thing like this for Yu Yu Hakusho, Maybe Rurouni Kenshin and maybe a .Hack/Sign one!! WOOT!!  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~  
  
Girlz: *all huddle up and start whispering to each other *  
  
Guys: *look at each other knowing this isn't gonna be good *  
  
Emily: *pops her head up and laughs *  
  
Kenzie: *pushes her head back down into the huddle * shhh... *whisper whisper *  
  
Kouga: This has "evil" written all over it  
  
Fluffy: More like "destruction"  
  
Girlz: *finally stop talking* *walks over to the guys*  
  
Kenzie: We've got a fun game in mind  
  
Emily: But first we need more boys!!!!  
  
Lindsey: Yeah just to make yall jealous *laughs*  
  
Elisa: We have the PERFECT guys in mind  
  
Guys: -_-;;;;;;  
  
Girls: *laugh*  
  
Kenzie: I'll be right back! *Runs into closet*  
  
Guys: ......... ???  
  
Kenzie: *walks back in* I would like to announce four more boys, Kohaku, Juuroumaru, Naraku and Shippo  
  
Guys: NARAKU!!!! Why him??  
  
Lindsey: He's hot and it would make yall made  
  
Emily: But there will be no fighting what so ever! Got it!  
  
Elisa: Yeah! Not with Naraku OR Juuroumaru  
  
Yasha: *twitch*  
  
Fluffy: chhh............*folds arm*  
  
Kouga: *small growl but looks away*  
  
Miroku: *glares at door way*  
  
Juuroumaru: *walks in with baggy pants and a t-shirt*  
  
Kenzie: I made some improvements ^^  
  
Juuroumaru (Juu): -_-++++  
  
Elisa: *drooling* *glomps Juu*  
  
Lindsey: *shakes head* WHERES NARAKU!!!!  
  
Kenzie: *watches watch* 3...2...1...  
  
Naraku: *busts in* what are these rags I'm in! *in leather pants, white t- shirt and leather jacket and boots*  
  
Kenzie and Emily and Guys: *trying not to crack up*  
  
Naraku: change me back!!!  
  
Lindsey: I think ur awesome!!!  
  
Kenzie and Emily: *can't take it and start rolling on the floor laughing*  
  
Yasha: the great evil Naraku dressed like that?? HA!!!  
  
Kouga: all big and bad! YEAH RIGHT!!  
  
Fluffy: *shaking head* *snickers*  
  
Miroku: *cracking up*  
  
Emily: Awww...... get to Kohaku!!!  
  
Kenzie: alright, alright I'm getting there, YO KOHAKU!!!  
  
Kohaku: *walks out shyly* do I have to wear this?? *in blue jeans and a t- shirt covered with a black hoody*  
  
Emily: KAWAII!!!!!!!! *Glomps him immediately*  
  
Kenzie: heh...  
  
Kohaku: umm......hello  
  
Fluffy: *glares at Kohaku*  
  
Kenzie: and last but not least! SHIPPO!!! WOOHOO!!!  
  
Shippo: *is a teen* (if u guys haven't seen Shippo as a teen U GOTTA SERACH FOR IT!! HES SO HOT!!!!) Cool Clothes!! I like it!!!! *in baggy light blue jeans with a chain on the side, tennis shoes and black t-shirt*  
  
Kenzie: ^-^;;;; YAY! See Shippo is nice and LIKES the clothes  
  
Naraku: yeah he's a sissy feh........  
  
Shippo: well :- P TO U!! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Girls: *looks around at each other* GAME TIME!!! WOOHOO!!  
  
Kenzie: we have an "interesting" game!  
  
Emily: It should be fun!!  
  
Lindsey: VERY!  
  
Elisa: yes..............*evil grin*  
  
Guys: *glump again*  
  
Kenzie: *snaps and a bottle appears on the ground in the middle of all of us*  
  
Guys: uh oh........  
  
Yasha: I know what this is leading to, Kikyou and Kagome tried to get me to play it..........  
  
Elisa: Well to bad your MINE! *hugs Yasha*  
  
Juu: why are we here anyway  
  
Girls: to entertain us!  
  
Kenzie: who wants to go first!!  
  
Fluffy: Chhh........*looks away*  
  
Kenzie: THANKZ FOR VOLUNTEERING FLUFFMISSTER!  
  
Fluffmisster: *twitch* don't call me that  
  
Kenzie: just spin, rules, which ever girl it lands on u get 7 minutes in heaven with *point to other closet that has a sign that says "7 minutes in heaven"  
  
Fluffy: fine.........ill spin.......*spins bottle*  
  
Bottle:.........*lands on _________*  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!! BET YALL HATE ME!!! LOL!!!! EMILYS GONNA KILL ME!!! BUT WHO CARES! Ill have the 3rd chappy up soon so u can find out where the bottle lands!!!!  
  
Bye-bye for now  
  
~Kenzie~ 


	3. Spin The Bottle Part 2

Chapter 3: Spin the Bottle Part 2!  
  
Ok looks like my friends all like it! YAY! Plus some other people I would love to thank! Well Emily's gonna kill me and she wants to know what happens! So here we go!!  
  
Kouga: hold on a sec! Why wasn't I at the beginning of last chapter  
  
Kenzie: *shrugs* I dunno, cmon leave me alone Emily's already gonna kill me!  
  
Emily: That's right so whipy wolf LET HER CONTINUE!  
  
Kouga: what u call me?? *starts fighting with Emily*  
  
Kenzie: Surrounded by idiots that I am ANYWAY!!  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Fluffy: chhh............*spins bottle*  
  
Bottle: *lands on................ Naraku*  
  
Naraku and Fluffy: o.o;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Everyone except Naraku, Fluffy, Emily and Lindsey: *starts cracking up*  
  
Kenzie: oh *laughs* that's *laughs* to *laugh* good *laugh*  
  
Lindsey: *LOUD cough* the rules were the GIRL it lands on HE will have to kiss  
  
Emily: YEAH! So that means NO SAME SEX KISSING!  
  
Elisa and Kenzie: *at same time* Awwwwww ruin the fun!  
  
Fluffy: thank u Lindsey and Emily  
  
Emily: My pleasure hottie *glomps him again*  
  
Fluffy: ehh.......  
  
Kouga: shut up and spin u puppy  
  
Fluffy: that's the puppy *points to Yasha*  
  
Yasha: Hey!!  
  
Fluffy: *smirk and spins*  
  
Bottle: *lands on _______*  
  
(U know yall would kill me if I stopped there I'm NOT THAT EVIL!! Trust me it will go on where was I?? OH YEAH!)  
  
Bottle: *lands on ................(who else?) Emily*  
  
Emily: WOOWHOO!!!!!! *jumping up and down with happiness* YAY!!!! *whispers something in Kenzie's ear*  
  
Kenzie: *nod* *nod* *evil grin* *nod *nod* alright.....  
  
Lindsey: go on get in the closet and get this over with! *pushes them to in the closet*  
  
Girlz: *gathers around the closet listening in*  
  
Kenzie:*remembers something* oh yeah *gets out marker* *write a 0 by the 7 on the sign "7 minutes in heaven so now it say "70 minutes in heaven"  
  
Girls outside closet: *cracks up*  
  
Fluffy: *on other side of closet staying away from Emily* Do Not Come near me!!  
  
Emily: awwwwwww cmon your just playing hard to get! *chases him around closet* (big closet ne??)  
  
Fluffy: No! *crashes into door when Emily grabs his legs* Don't KISS ME!  
  
Emily: OK I WILL! *jumps on him and kisses him*  
  
Fluffy: *trying to get away* AHHHH!!!! *tries to push her off and rips her shirt*  
  
All: *listening* *can't hear clearly*  
  
Kenzie: OMG! Fluffy just told Emily to come near him!  
  
Lindsey: how near??  
  
Elisa: how close can they get?  
  
Kenzie: shhh.......  
  
Girlz: *tries to listen again*  
  
Lindsey: OH Emily's playing hard to get!!!  
  
Elisa and Kenzie: Ohhhhhhhh................ GO EMILY!!  
  
Elisa: *listens* oh there running around the closet!!  
  
Lindsey: probably making out doing it!!!!  
  
Kohaku: *looks away*  
  
All outside closet: *hears the bang against the door*  
  
Kenzie: there into it! Damn!!  
  
Girlz: *listens again* *hears Fluffy yell* OMG!! FLUFFY MOANED!!!OMG OMG!!!!  
  
Guys: o.o;;;;; TMI....  
  
Girlz: *cracking up*  
  
Kenzie: COME OUT NOW!!! Its been long enough!  
  
Emily: awwwwwwwwww *walks out and hair got messed up when tackled Fluffy* *forgot didn't have a shirt on*  
  
Lindsey: looks and sounded like u had fun!!  
  
Emily: I can't believe IT LANDED ON ME!!  
  
Fluffy: *walks out shuddering*  
  
Guys: damn Fluffy ya just meet the girl!! *at same time*  
  
Emily: *looks down* EPP!!! *blushes*  
  
Girlz (except Emily): uh oh................ GO EMILY!!  
  
The Chad: *runs in* IF ONLY YOU WERE THREE YEARS OLDER!!!!  
  
All: o.o;;;;;;;;  
  
Kristen: *runs in after the Chad* WHAT AM I TO YOU NOW?!?! NOTHING!?! *runs out crying*  
  
The Chad: KRISTEN!! WAIT! *runs after her* (Inside joke sorry for random thing)  
  
All: ummmmm riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggghhhhhhhhhttttttttt...............................  
  
Emily: *snaps and shirt is back on* ok who turn?? Mine??  
  
Kenzie: let all the boys spin then we will!!  
  
Girlz" *nod* SURE!  
  
Guys: oh no.........  
  
Girlz: *huddles again and discusses who will go next*  
  
Emily: how bout Fluffy ^^;;;;;;  
  
Kenzie: NO! he went  
  
Emily: awwwww man!  
  
Lindsey: Let Miroku go!!  
  
Kenzie: no Kouga!  
  
Elisa: Inuyasha!  
  
Kenzie: Shippo!  
  
Lindsey: Naraku  
  
Elisa: Juuroumaru!  
  
Emily: pick a number between 10  
  
Kenzie: 2  
  
Elisa: 9  
  
Lindsey: 5  
  
Emily: it was 6  
  
Kenzie and Elisa: AWWWW!!  
  
Lindsey: YES! Then I pick Miroku's next!!  
  
Miroku: *Heard that* WOOT!!!  
  
Elisa: INUYASHA UR NEXT!  
  
Lindsey: OH NO! MIROKU IS NEXT I WON!!!  
  
Miroku: YAY!!!  
  
Lindsey: ^__________________^  
  
Miroku: *spins bottle*  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~  
  
OK I'm DONE NOW MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL!!!! Emily's gonna hate me! Lindsey's gonna kill me!!! OH WELL! OK ILL CONTINUE ANOTHER TIME!!!! WOOOWHOOOO!!!  
  
Bye for now  
  
~Kenzie~ 


End file.
